Humpty and Dumpty's Child
by aquaangel98
Summary: Rin Tsukiyomi, daughter of Amu and Ikuto was born deaf. Everyone thought that she couldn't make it out in the world successfully, but when hazard starts to occur, Rin is the only one up for the job. Can she save everyone she holds close to her heart?


Humpty and Dumpty's Child

**Konnichiwa everyone. I am just telling you all that I am still working on The Trouble's with Cat-Sitting, but this is another fanfic that I hope you guys/girls enjoy. Well, start reading!**

The screaming, the blood, everywhere! It was disgusting, but painful all at the same time. Amu Tsukiyomi was crying her head off. All the blood coming from the bottom of her hospital gown started going to her head.

She was in labor.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, who received the recent news jumped from building to building, with the help of Yoru (who went back into his egg, but still helps Ikuto out). He was just as panicky as Amu currently was.

How should he react? His 18 year old wife was about to give birth to their first born child, but yet he wished that child somehow disappeared. It wasn't like he didn't want his child, he was waiting for it for 9 months, but that sudden suspense got to him.

Was he ready to become a father? Will he be as ever good as his own? Well, probably, considering that his own dad left him at such a young age. Ikuto promised he would never do that, especially to Amu.

Reaching Tokyo Aid (the hospital**=)**) Ikuto jumped off and rushed through the doors. He ran up the stairs until he reached the pregnancy ward.

"Doctor, doctor I need some assistance" Ikuto yelled. The small bell on the wards desk was being pounded by Ikuto's delicate hand. 'Sir, sir, you need to calm down. Now, who's your wife" the small nurse asked.

Ikuto breathed hard, but eventually started to talk. "Amu. Amu Tsukiyomi" Ikuto said. "Oh yes, last time I checked she was in labor, here I will take you to her room" the nurse replied.

As the two followed down the hallway, the nurse opened the door to 5 doctors rushing out, nearly pushing her down. "Sorry Sasuke-chan, we need to rush Tsukiyomi-san out to the surgery room" one doctor said.

"Why, what's wrong with her" Ikuto cried. The doctor looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-san, but some difficulties came while your wife was giving birth. The baby's feet came out first, so in order to save it and your wife, we need to perform an EVC.

Ikuto's eyes were wide open. He was shocked and couldn't find his words. The doctor patted his back and led him to the waiting room, with the rest of the panicky husbands.

….

2 Hours passed by and no news about Amu was reached to Ikuto. All the other men were taken to their wives, but one went home crying. He found out that his wife and baby died during delivery. Is that how Ikuto's going to leave? Is he going to walk out with no baby, no Amu?

Ikuto attempted to relax, but he couldn't control his shaking. Finally, a nurse and doctor, the same ones before came out.

They both held smiles to their faces. "Tsukiyomi-san, would you like to come see your new family" the doctor said. Ikuto looked up, a look of gratitude piercing him. He got up from his seat and went with the two. He was ready to become a father.

The doctor and nurse left him in the room. Ikuto heard the door close, looking behind him. As he came up to the hospital bed, he found his beauty asleep. He kneeled down by the bed, holding her warm hands. At least they weren't cold.

Amu's eyes flickered open. She turned her head to see her blue haired husband. A smile overtook her sweaty forehead. He smiled back, kiss her pursed lips.

"Ikuto, you came" Amu weakly said. "Of course I would Amu, this is my baby too. Don't take all the credit, remember I helped out" Ikuto giggled. Amu also laughed weakly, but started to close her eyes. She was tired.

Ikuto found a way to share the small bed. He cuddled his exhausted wife as he himself fell asleep.

What they both didn't know was that the doctor had some news to share.

It was good and bad news. Good news, they gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Bad news, she was deaf.

The Tsukiyomi household changed forever. Rin Tsukiyomi, daughter of Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi would be the first in the family to be deaf, but she would be the only one to save everyone in the world.

How she did it, well then let's hear MY story.

Hello, I'm Rin and I have a tale to tell you!


End file.
